The selection and refinement of psychological methods appropriate to the separate measurement of various aspects of oral perception is a primary and continuing concern of this project. Normal variation, therapeutically induced changes and other anomalies of taste perception are investigated with procedures that quantify not only taste detection thresholds but also the intensity and pleasantness of the experience elicited by taste stimuli at more commonly encountered intensity levels. Assessments of related olfaction and oral cutaneous perception are carried out as indicated.